deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
STAG
STAG is an elite paramilitary police force directed by Commander Cyrus Temple and his subordinate, Kia. It is under the direct command and supervision of the United States Government, and acts as a replacement for the SNG whenever the player reaches higher Notoriety levels (the Steelport PD and a minor SWAT presence still remain). STAG has their own, unique arsenal of futuristic weapons and vehicles. STAG is deployed to Steelport following a devastating attack on the Hughes Memorial Bridge in Stilwater, perpetrated by the Luchadores. Senator Monica Hughes, wife of the late Alderman Richard Hughes (killed in Saints Row), gains unanimous approval from the US Senate to initiate "The STAG Initiative", essentially putting Steelport under martial law with the intent of eliminating the four gangs warring for control of the city. STAG arrives in force during the mission "Gang Bang", aboard the aircraft carrier Thermopylae (which anchors offshore southeast of the 3 Count Casino), and begins deploying troops and mobile bases throughout the city. Initially relegated to a peacekeeping role in Steelport, STAG's role and actions intensify following the sinking of the Thermopylae by the 3rd Street Saints. The city is put under lockdown and STAG begins to actively combat the four gangs, focusing primarily on the Saints. Battle vs. Brotherhood of Steel (by Undead RVD) In an abandoned city in the Mojave Wasteland “What do you think is going on here, Captain?” Six Heavily armored men wielding massive weapons are walking through and half-destroyed city area. Their armor has an insignia on it: A sword with a pair of wings behind it and circle with three gears in it being held by the wings. These men are Brotherhood of Steel Paladins. The Captian responds to his underling’s question: “The Scholars have been getting strange radiation readings that are similar to that of worm holes.” “Worm Holes?” “Worm holes are holes in time and space that connect from one part of time and space to another.” “Are these things rare, sir?” “Very rare. That’s why we are checking them out.” They continue walking through the barley standing city area. The Captain is armed with a Gauss Rifle. The Paladine that was talking to him was armed with a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle. The other four soldiers are armed too: two armed with Gatling Lasers, one with a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle and one with a Missile Launcher. They continue searching and they keep their weapons at hand. As they are going, the captain starts to get a strange feeling that something has changed. He looks around and realizes something very strange: The City that was around them is now intact. They are tall, clean and perfectly intact. “Stop! Men, get into position. Something is wrong!” The rest of the men are looking around and are horribly confused. The Captain is able to talk them down and they continue onward. “What the hell is happening?” “We must have walked through a worm hole.” “But how did we? Wouldn’t have we seen it?” “Maybe worm holes are not as easy to notice as we hope.” In the city of Steelport A STAG Condor is seen flying down into Loren Square. From the back, 65 STAG operatives hop out. Two are carrying S3X Hammers, one with a McManus 2015, one with an Annihilator RPG and one with a Viper Laser Rifle. A sixth one, the Team leader, hops out, also armed a Viper Laser Rifle. They have been sent in to investigate and combat anything they find. There has been many attacks already do to strange creatures. The area has been blocked out and barricaded. They secure the area and go in. Meanwhile, the Paladins are still wandering around. They are still dumbfounded. The place is so big, so intact, and so clean. Well, clean''er''. However, their amazement is cut short. A gun shot is heard and a large force hits the captain of the team. The Paladins help the Captain up and take positions. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: From atop a nearby Friendly Fire, the STAG operative takes pop shots with his McManus 2015. The Paladins run for cover and take positions. The sniper is too far away for any of the Paladins to take aim. All but one. The Captain aims his Gauss Rifle carefully. He doesn’t have unlimited rounds. Cautiously, the Paladin Captain has the STAG sniper in his sights. Everything is right. He pulls the trigger. The energized bullet flies out. The STAG operative doesn’t have any time. The bullet blasts through the Operatives head, splattering his brains about. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: The Paladins charge up. They are soon met with open fire. The STAG Operatives charge ahead, too. The STAG leader aims his Laser Rifle and is able to hit one of the Brotherhood Paladins, armed with a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle, in the visor and blast through his eye, killing him. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: The Paladins shoot back. The two with Gatling Lasers plow through two of the STAG operatives. One of the STAG soldiers with a S3X Hammer fires enough rounds into one of the Gatling Laser Paladins to punch through his armor and kill him. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: One Paladin fires his Tri-Beam Laser Rifle into the STAG shotgunner in the head and blow out his brains. The Paladins start to fall back as they don’t know what else there could be. The STAG operative with the RPG takes aim and hits two Paladins, killing them. One Paladin fires his Missile Launcher at the STAG operative, blowing him to smithereens. The STAG leader then fires several lasers into the Missile Launcher Paladin until he goes down. However he overheated his rifle. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: The remaining Paladin finds his men dead and keeps moving. The STAG Leader pulls out his KA1-Kobra and fires at him, waiting for his rifle to cool down. He finds it isn’t working as the bullets just bounce right off him. The Paladin fires back with his Gauss Rifle but he can’t get a good clear shot. He pulls out his Laser Pistol and fires back. Once the rifle is cooled down, the STAG leader gives chase. They run for a short while until the STAG leader and looks around in confusion: The city they are in is destroyed. The Skyscrapers are destroyed, there is ruble everywhere and the smell of death and radiation is in the air. “What in God’s name…” “Never seen this place before, have you?” The STAG leader turns around, aiming his Viper Laser Rifle, to find the Paladin Captain aiming his Gauss Rifle at him. “What kind of hell hole is this?” “This is Earth in many years. Do you want to know what happened?” “I’m not here to talk! I’m turning you in! There have been many attacks in our city and you know what is going on.” “Sorry but I don’t. I’m just a soldier. You know we could just leave, not have to kill each other. You and your men have advanced technology and could help the people of this world." “STAG is in Steelport to eradicate the criminals and menace that plague it! You are going down.” The STAG leader fires but not before the Brotherhood captain leaps out of the way and behind some ruble. The STAG fires out multiple rounds at the Brotherhood member. The Paladin can’t do anything. Then, the lasers stop. The STAG Leader looks at his gun. It has overheated again. Before he could do anything, though, the Paladin stands up and takes a well put shot. The STAG member can only watch a bullet flies into his head. His head explodes from the round. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: X The Brotherhood member lowers his gun. “Why do you assholes always have to be so stubborn?” And with that, the Paladin captain puts his rifle to his back and walks back to his base. Expert's Opinion STAG had incredibly advanced weapons and were better trained and had better finesse but The Brotherhood of Steel had much more reliable weapons, greater intelligence and far better training. They also used their weapons better and would devise better tactics than “Shoot until it’s not moving”. Stag couldn’t win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors